1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an α alumina sintered body (alpha alumina sintered body) for the production of a sapphire single crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An α alumina powder is useful as a raw material for the production of a sapphire single crystal. The sapphire single crystal can be produced, for example, by a method in which an α alumina powder is filled in a crucible made of metallic molybdenum, heating to melt the α alumina powder, and pulling up the melt from the melted alumina [JP H5-97569A]
JP H5-97569A is incorporated by reference herein.
However, a conventional α alumina powder was not sufficient in production efficiency of a sapphire single crystal.